Maureen Robinson (Netflix)
You may also be looking for another Maureen Robinson (husband) Grant Kelly † | mother = | father = | brothers = | sisters = | sons = | daughters = | grandfather = | grandmother = | other family = }} Professor Maureen Robinson is a character on Netflix's Lost in Space. She has a PhD in Engineering, and was one of the four principal engineers responsible for the design of the Resolute's safety systems. She has two children with ; , and . Her eldest daughter, , is from a previous relationship with Grant Kelly. Personality & character Maureen is a mother and an aerospace engineer with a fearsome intellect. A driven and demanding woman both in and outside her home, it's Maureen who makes the decision to bring her family into space. She wants her children to have a chance at a new life on a better world. Her endless determination is infectious. She’s convinced there is no problem that can’t be solved if you apply your mind to it. There are some things that she can't fix, however, and must leave the problems to the rest of the family. When this happens, however, Maureen feels very uncomfortable, because she knows she is the smartest and most experienced person she has ever met, and has a very hard time entrusting the lives of her family to anyone else. It is up to her to find a way off the strange planet on which she and her family have crashed, but her greatest challenge is forgiving her husband and rekindling the love they once had. Once someone betrays her in any way, she has difficulty forgiving them and holds many grudges. Maureen has extreme trust issues, and refuses to rely on almost anyone else for her own comfort. Maureen dislikes the idea of weapons within her household. As opposed to her husband, she trusts the Robot, feeling that it is protecting her son, Will. She never had any siblings, but thinks it would have been nice. ("Infestation") Despite her issues with her husband, John, she never spoke with a therapist ("Eulogy"), reinforcing the fact that she has major trust issues. Maureen is very outgoing and always wants to keep her family safe no matter what. This sometimes led her to actions of questionable morality. In one such instance, she was determined that her son Will would join her family on the 24th Mission despite Will having failed the stress test required of all colonists on the mission. In order to secure him a spot, she traded secret information with an individual in order to falsify his test results. ("Impact") This later came back to haunt her, when the information she bartered turned out to be security codes, which were used against her by Hastings, an intelligence officer of the Resolute. ("Unknown") Skills and abilities Professor Maureen is extremely intelligent and a trained aerospace engineer. She possesses the skills needed to launch a balloon to carry herself into space and learn that the unknown planet is being affected by Hawking radiation from a black hole. ("Transmission") When Captain Kamal of the Resolute planned to abandon colonists on the amber planet to save the ship, she devised and executed a risky plan to save them all. ("Unknown") Romantic Life Maureen was married to astronaut Grant Kelly up until he went missing (deceased) in a mission in outer space. She gave birth to bi-racial daughter JudyJudy Robinson just after Grant died, so Judy never got to meet her biological father. When Judy was very young, Maureen fell deeply in love with Navy Seal John Robinson. A few years later, they were married. John happily adopted Maureen's daughter, and they formed an extremely close bond despite the fact that they weren't related. Judy took after her adoptive father more than she ever took after her mother, even adopting the last name Robinson instead of Kelly (Hence the name Judy Robinson). Despite how close Maureen was with John, she eventually tired of his job. He kept going on missions for the military, and those trips got longer and longer until he was absent for months and even years. When all three of their children were in there teenage years, John and Maureen split, and even considered filing for divorce. John travelled with them on the 24th colonist group, though, and the two ex-lovers got closer again, even if slowly. By the beginning of season 2, they were in a stable, full-fledged relationship once more. Appearances Gallery Maureen_Robinson_Netflix.jpeg|Season 1 LIS 203 production still 1.jpg|Maureen and the Robinsons on the Resolute Navigation Category:Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Jupiter 2 (Netflix)